


Adventures of Rael in Humanland

by mayumi_ako



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumi_ako/pseuds/mayumi_ako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who is to be that for her? The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic. <br/>Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Usefulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who is to be that for her?   
> The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic.   
> Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa

A lone figure stood motionless on the balcony. The night shone gold streaks in his hair, as the clouds parted to a full moon. He was too lost in thought to notice that a glint of silver as another person stepped out into the moonlight.

"You wished to speak with me?" Seira moved out of the shadows to face him.

"Seira!" said Rael, turning around slowly. "I do not know who has informed you, but yes, I intended to seek you out for conversation."

She inclined her head politely, signaling for him to continue.

"I.. I have been thrown out of the house.." he confessed. Nervously, he wiped his suddenly shaking hands on his trousers, as his head hung low with shame.

Silence greeted his words.

"I surmise from your lack of response that still, you feel no sentiment for my cause." he said as he lifted his melancholy eyes upon her. "I wished to bid you farewell before returning to Lukedonia. It is clear that you have no intention of leaving the humans."

Still, Seira gazed at him silently.

Rael nodded once and turned his back. He was poised to leave when she asked, " Who is it that said you are not welcome here?"

He was lost in thought once again as he played back the scene moments ago. "That… human…" he chocked out. "..has told me that I was free to leave if I did not see myself fit to contribute to the household." He clenched his fingers and opened them to stare at the marks left by his fingernails. "I confess that I do not know much of humans or their customs. I will be of no help here."

"Is it that you refuse to help them?" said Siera, cocking her head to the side.

"N-no!" he proteted. He blushed crimson with embarrassment. "I, myself, do not have any talents that would be beneficial to them. I only have my stealth and my speed."

"I fail to see why this should hinder you from lending your assistance." She said. "I, myself, can only cook in exchange for their hospitality. It is a small thing but I endeavor to be useful in any way."

An idea suddenly made its way to Rael's mind. "Will you allow me to assist you, then?" he blurted out.

"..you wish.. to assist me?"

He blushed furiously as he tried to retract his outburst. "I only wish to be useful. You are the only one who can instruct me on this."

She stayed silent as she pondered his motives. Rael waited anxiously for her reply, clenching and unclenching his fists inside his pockets.

"I see no reason to decline." She finally said.

Rael let out the breath he did not know he was holding. "That is very generous of you."

"If that is all, I take your leave to return inside. She bowed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am secretly rooting for this ship, heh. I am banking on the fact that Rael will be more likeable in the future. Of course, I am not opposed to SeiraxRegis too, But it seems that they are meant to be more as siblings than lovers.
> 
> I have finished chapter 2 but I have no idea yet how the story will develop. Suggestions are welcome!
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfics, pls be gentle :)


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who is to be that for her? The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic. Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Noblesse, but that will forever be in my dreams only.

* * *

As Seira turned to go back inside, Rael shuddered and collapsed on the railing.

"Good for you." A voice said from the darkness.

Rael jumped back and almost fell off the balcony.

"Don't tell me you were really surprised." Said Regis as he stepped into a halo of light. "You must have been really nervous, to not notice my presence."

"You!" Rael growled. "What are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I was there when the owner berated you for your lack of usefulness in the house." Regis smirked. "I happened to overhear as you loudly held a conversation with yourself on the balcony."

Rael's blush which had abated somewhat suddenly came back at full force. "You have no right to eavesdrop on me!" He shouted.

"How unelegant." Regis sniffed. "I also happened to be the one who informed Seira of your wish for conversation."

Rael was speechless. "Y-you! What-!" he spluttered.

"To be honest," Regis continued as if Rael did not speak, "I did not expect this outcome." He touched his chin as if deep in thought. " I expected you to make your shameful goodbye and leave."

"You heard everything?" said Rael, ashen faced. "Will you force me to leave?"

"I wish to give you advice." Regis said simply.

Suspicion bloomed at the back of Rael's mind. "Why would you want to help me?" he asked.

"You misunderstand," Regis clarified. "I only wish to give you advice. It remains to be seen whether that will help you in the end or not."

"What is your advice then?"

"In approximately 10 minutes, Seira will be going out to fetch suppliers for dinner. Offer to accompany her."

Rael glared at Regis incredulously. "How will that help me?"

"I already told you." Regis sighed. "that is my advice. It is up to your actions whether it will help your case with her."  
"Alright!" said Rael, finally making up his mind. "I will go down and offer my assistance.

"Change your clothes." Regis suddenly said.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" he retorted defensively.

"Do you want to be mistaken as her butler?"

"Fine!" he sniffed. He turned to go inside the house but suddenly remembered something. "What if she declines?" He gulped, all too familiar with the years of declined offers.

"Just tell her that I am indisposed so I sent you in my stead."

He nodded and reached to turn the door lever.

"One more thing," Regis added as an afterthought. "Don't forget to listen to her instructions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have always thought of Seira and Regis to have a sibling like relationship. I am sure he does not approve of Rael because he know what Seira's "type" is. Not because of any secret love he is hiding. They do look good together, though. It would be nice to see a grownup Regis who is tall and hunky like his grandfather.


	3. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who is to be that for her?   
> The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic.   
> Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own Noblesse. sob

* * *

Seira was in the foyer when Rael found her. "Seira, I will accompany you outside." He gallantly offered.

"There is no need." Said Seira, not even pausing as she slipped on her shoes.

Rael froze _. What do I do? What do I do?_  Rael panicked.  _I have been declined again._

Steeling himself for another rejection, he said, "Regis is indisposed. He has obligated me to take his place."

Seira glanced briefly at his uncertain smile and nodded once. She turned around and headed out the door.

Momentarily elated but confused, he followed her outside. This was the first time that she accepted any of his offers, no matter how small a thing, she always declined. Now he did not know how he should react.

They set off at a lazy pace, Siera walking slowly while Rael flanked her from behind.

 _why does Seira needs a companion while walking this city._ He wondered to himself _. Surely, no human would be a match for her._

Rael's eyes darted to his surroundings.  _I do not feel any suspicious aura in the vicinity. Good._ He unclenched his fist and continued walking.

"Rael-nim."

Rael flinched. "Yes?" he answered.  _Was she engaging me in conversation? I did not hear her utter a word_. He did not realize she would deign to honor him with her words. It was confusing, being used to years of her silence and coldness.

"We are here."

Rael only noticed now the brightly lit building. Countless humans strolled in and out of the establishment. He observed that most of them took a wheeled contraption from the front and pushed it inside the doorway.

"Seira, do you want to-" Rael turned and did not notice her absence.  _Where did she go?_

She was just about to reach for a cart when Rael appeared by her elbow. "I will assist you with this." He offered.

She moved to the side and allowed him to maneuver the cart inside.

Rael abruptly stopped as he crossed the threshold of the building. His eyes widened as he took in the aisles of brightly lit food and produce.

"What is this place?" he turned to her.

"I believe the humans call this a Grocery." She answered. "It is where they get food and supplies for their house."

Rael distractedly gazed around while following her. Seira picked up various items and gently set them inside the cart while Rael diligently pushed it behind her.

"Can we really take this much?" He asked. "Will the landlord permit this?"

"Yes," answered Seira. "I have been given this identification card. The owner has instructed me to present it to the landlord by the counter. After verifying our identities, he will allow us to leave with his produce with no ill will."

His eyes widened with comprehension. "Is the human truly this powerful?" he asked. "He is able to command other land lords to give up their supplies to us?"

She nodded. "It is true. The humans must fear his power. They will allow us to leave even if my cart is full of their produce."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't the nobles have any form of money? They are self sufficient. But still, they MUST have some form of trade, right?


	4. In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who is to be that for her?  
> The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic.  
> Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Never will be.

* * *

Rael dropped off the bags of grocery on the kitchen island. "What are your instructions?" he asked Seira.

"I appreciate your assistance in this matter," she replied. "I will take over from here." She bowed and moved to remove the contents of the bags.

"You agreed that you would let me help you!" he panicked at being declined again. "I offer my assistance and will follow your lead."

Siera gazed at him thoughtfully. "You may unpack the bags. I will be back momentarily." She left as he busied himself with arranging produce on the counter.

A small box with a picture of a cake caught his attention.

 _I have seen Seira serve something similar to this,_  thought Rael.  _To think that it comes in a box._

He opened the box and removed the plastic bag inside. He peered inside the box and saw no cake. "Where is it?" he wondered aloud. "He shook the plastic bag filled with white powder. "This seems too small to hide such a large item."

He sliced the bag open and sifted his hand inside the powder.  _Nothing._  He dumped the powder on the counter to inspect it more fully. He narrowed his eyes at the box and glanced back at the white powder.  _This box is misleading._

He saw a similar box with a different picture on the front. He turned it over.  _This one has pictures!_  He concentrated on the instructions.  _It looks like water must be added to it. This is more complicated than I anticipated._

He dumped the box in the sink and turned on the tap.  _How long was he supposed to wait? Was it 5 minutes? It has already been 15 minutes and it hasn't grown a bit._   _What am I doing wrong?_

Suddenly, he remembered the Ramen the Noblesse so loved to eat.  _I should probably put it in bowl! How stupid._

He took a bowl from the cabinet and dumped the soggy box inside. He filled it with water and waited.

5 minutes passed. He stared intensely at the contents of the bowl. "Nothing's happening!" he exclaimed.

 _Surely this cooking thing would not be above his skills,_  he thought.  _Cooking! I did not cook it! How much more stupid can he be?_   _How many times had he watched Seira cooking in the kitchen?_

He moved the bowl to the stove and turned on the heat. Soon, the water started to boil. Rael congratulated himself.  _That wasn't so hard, Seira will be proud. I have mastered this human custom._

After a few minutes of boiling, all the water evaporated from the bowl and a faint smell of smoke started to emit from the stove.

Rael stood staring at it, observing quietly. "This still doesn't look like anything Seira makes."  _This is hopeless_ , he moaned inwardly.  _I should ask for help._

He left the kitchen to search for Regis. No sooner than when he opened the door, that he bumped into him.

"ooof," said Regis, clutching at his abdomen.

"Regis!" Rael said brightly. "I was just about to look for you."

"Rael?" he straightened up. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

A faint flush creeped up his neck. "I wanted to do something for everyone, " he confessed. "Come help me."

Regis gave him a curious glance as he opened the door to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks and whirled on Rael. "What did you do?!"

"I told you, I wanted-"

Just then Takeo, Tao and M-21 entered the kitchen. "Hey, Sei-!" Tao started. His eyes bulged as he took in the state of the kitchen. He jumped to turn off the stove.

"Where's Seira?" inquired M-21. He stood by Tao's side and looked inside the bowl of burnt box and plastic.

"She left me in charge of the kitchen." Rael said defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin petulantly.

A bell dinged in the distance.

All of them flinched except for Rael.

"Takeo! M-21!" Tao shouted orders. "Go stall the boss. We'll take care of everything here."

"What do we say?" asked M-21.

"Just make something up!" said Tao as he pushed them out the door. M-21 abruptly left while Takeo stood dumbfounded on the threshold.

Tao snapped his fingers in front of his face. "What are you doing, Takeo?" his voice rose several notches. "Go and help M-21!"

"I can't do that!" Takeo snapped out of his trance. "I suck at lying!"

"Just tell him your stomach hurts and you need him to check it out."

"He'll know right away that I'm faking!"

Tao swung his arm and punched Takeo in the stomach. "oof!" Takeo grimaced as he curled in pain.

"That looks convincing enough," said Tao. "Now go! Before we all get murdered."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have hit a writer's block here. I have a few ideas, but they just don't seem to work.


	5. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who is to be that for her?   
> The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic.   
> Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa

**Disclaimer** : I will never compare to Sun Jae-Ho and Lee Gwang-Su

* * *

Rael woke up to a dull throbbing in his temples.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound was like a hammer inside his head.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He groaned.

"Nice of you to join us," a voice said from his left. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

He tried to look at the owner of the voice, but found that he could not move his body. He looked down to see ropes binding his torso and legs. His arms were tied behind his back and his whole body was strapped down to a chair.

From his peripheral vision, he could see a dark-haired figure tapping away at some mechanical device.

"Where am I?!" he demanded.

"Awake, are we?" someone said from behind him. A familiar silver-haired head made its way to his peripheral vision.

Regis stood in from of him with his arms crossed. "I was impressed when we couldn't find a trace of your aura no matter how hard we looked, I thought you might have returned home…but that was before we found you passed out on the roof." He scoffed.

Rael felt his ears warming as he remembered his hasty escape the night before.

* * *

**Last night…**

It was chaos in the kitchen as they scrambled to tidy up the mess. Nobody really noticed when Rael suddenly disappeared.

Tao lay slumped on a chair, breathing hard, when Seira came in through the door.

She glanced at the pair who was sweating and out of breath. "You are cooking?" she asked curiously.

"Actually-" Regis started to say.

"It was Rael who  _tried_ to do some cooking." Tao cut in.

Regis raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"He seems to really like cake." Tao laughed nervously.

Seira's eyes moved to look at the trash can full of cake mixes. "He did not ask me?"

Tao shrugged. "He said you left him at the kitchen."

"Rael must really like cake," said Regis, still looking at Tao questioningly.

"I see… It is my duty to do the cooking in the house. I must apologize to him." Seira said, turning towards the door.

"I don't think you'll find him," interjected Tao. "Me and Regis will get him for you!" He grinned.

"I am grateful." She bowed and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Why am I tied to a chair?" Rael demanded. "Release me at once!"

"No need to shout," Regis huffed. "It's just a precaution. We wouldn't want you running from your shame again."

Just then, the door opened and M-21 entered the room. "Seira is coming." He informed them.

Rael flinched. "What are you planning?" he asked.

"I think you are misunderstanding something," Tao explained. "Seira instructed us to bring you back here." Tao hummed happily to himself. "She's very disappointed."

"What… did she say?" Rael asked. Heat flooded his face.

"Something about.. yesterday… and .. cake."

*flinch*

A soft knock sounded at the door. M-21 opened it and ushered in the slim girl inside.

M-21 patted Rael's back as he moved to exit the room. "Good luck." Regis and Tao smirked at him as they left with him.

Rael hung his head low and was unable to anywhere but at the floor.

Soft padded feet halted in front of him. "S-seira…I.." he started.

He froze in shock as he felt soft fingertips brush his forearms. "Regis was too hasty. I apologize for his behavior." She said as her hands gently loosed the ropes binding him.

Rael stood up slowly. He felt dazed as he rubbed his arms and calves. His face was still cast down to the floor as he stuttered a reply. "T-thank you…About… last n-night-"

"I am going out." She said suddenly.

He looked up at her words.  _Why is she telling me this?_ He wondered.  _Is she asking for my permission?_ He stared at her dumbfounded.

"I will await you outside." She turned and left the room.

 _Huhh? How-_ Rael shook his head to clear his mind.  _What just happened..?_

* * *

He shuffled outside the room and went down to the living area. Regis and the enhanced humans looked up from their place on the couch as he entered.

"How'd it go?" asked M-21.

Rael glared at them. "What did you tell her?" he growled.

"So inelegant." Regis observed.

"How'd you get out of those ropes?" Tao asked. "We thought you'd take longer in there."

Rael flushed, remembering the firm but gentle pressure of her hands at his side. "None of your business." He muttered.

"Why are you blushing?" Regis narrowed his eyes. "I hope you did not do anything improper."

Rael averted his eyes as he strode towards the main door.

* * *

Rael quietly followed Seira as she went inside the Grocery. He pushed the cart slowly, trailing behind her.

He was thoroughly surprised when she filled the cart with boxes of cake mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so bored. I am rereading from the very beginning. It's weird that it seems I have skipped some things on my first read, or maybe I just totally forgot some scenes. Oops
> 
> Is it just me or does this chapter feel weird. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this haha. I just felt like Tao wanted to payback after all the mess they had to clean.
> 
> Of course, you would think it would make sense if they just told Seira everything and watch him squirm. But this seems the more fun way.
> 
> Now I am out of ideas again. Suggestions? I'm thinking of having him go to school with them. But I'm having a hard time picturing him there.


	6. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who is to be that for her? The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic. Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa

Disclaimer: I am but a fan, depraved of Noblesse goodness. So I had them play in my head for a while.

* * *

He fidgeted from foot to foot as he faced Seira. Regis stood at her side, his arms crossed and a berating look on his face.

It was hard to tell what they expected him to say. Seira looked as cold as she has always been. He could hear something snickering in the background.

He was told that Seira asked for his presence. His eyes had bulged when he entered the Living room and saw a variety of decorated cakes on top of the center table.

"Such manners," said Regis. "You could at least say something."

He snapped to his senses when two figures entered the room. The Noblesse sat down on his accustomed seat and looked curiously at the collection of sweets on the table. Frankenstein remained standing by his side. He glanced at the cakes, to Rael, to Seira and Regis, then to the snickering enhanced humans in the corner.

"It seems you are the reason for all this food on the table," he addressed Rael. "I expect you won't let any of it go to waste. And that no crumbs will make its way to my clean floor." He smiled dangerously and a creepy aura emanated from him.


	7. Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is exactly her "type?" Will Rael ever know? and will he be able to change who he is to be that for her? The summary is misleading, its less of a romance fic but more of a Rael-centric fic. Characters: Rael, Seira, Regis, appearanced by most characters in the manhwa

**Disclaimer: Who owns Noblesse? Not me, that's for sure.**

* * *

_To: Rajak Kertia, Clan Leader_

_Number: 001xxxxxxx_

_Rajak! You must come here at once. I am in need of your assistance._

_If you are able, meet me three days hence at the residence of the most esteemed Noblesse._

_From: Gejutel K. Landegre, Advisor to the Lord_

_Number: 001xxxxxxx_

* * *

_Re: Gejutel K. Landegre, Advisor to the Lord,_

_Number: 001xxxxx_

_If it is of utmost importance, I will make haste at once._

_From: Rajak Kertia, Clan Leader_

_Number: 001xxxxxx_

* * *

_To: Rajak Kertia, Clan Leader_

_Number: 001xxxxxxx_

_See you. :-)_

_From: Gejutel K. Landegre, Advisor to the Lord_

_Number: 001xxxxxxx_

* * *

Rajak blinked at the message in his phone.

": - )?"

 _What is this code?_ He thought blankly.  _Might it be a hidden message?_

* * *

 

* * *

"I, Rajak Kertia, greet the Lord." He went down on one knee and placed his fist at his breast.

"You may rise."

Rajak straightened up slowly, waiting for his turn to speak.

"Why is it that you have requested an audience so suddenly?" inquired the figure sitting on the tall throne. "You may speak."

"Lord, I ask permission to venture into the human world." He replied, "I have received an urgent message from Gejutel-nim. He bid me to come at once in 3 days time."

"Gejutel…?"

"Yes, Lord. From his message, it seems that he is in need of my assistance."

"If that is the case, you must go at once."

"I hear and obey."Rajak bowed his head. "But that is not all, Lord." He rummaged in his pocket and took out his cellphone. "I feel I must show the Lord this secret code from his message."

"You may approach the throne." The Lord commanded. Rajak ascended the steps and presented the gadget to the Lord.

": - )..? What is this?" The lord gazed curiously at the small screen.

"I cannot be sure," Rajak admitted. "But it is apparent that it must be intended as a warning to us."

The phone suddenly vibrated in the Lord's hand. "! ! !" Her eyes widened at the bubble head that popped up on the screen.

"Lord?" Rajak looked up.

"This… object…" She lifted one eyebrow at the said item, "It sends instant letters?"

 

* * *

 

* * *

Rajak had arrived earlier than he expected. At once, he strode towards the Living Room where he found the Clan Leader, sipping a cup of coffee. "I, Rajak Kertia, meet the Clan Leader of Landegre."

"Rajak," he looked up from his cup. "What brings you here? Has the Lord sent you?"

The blonde man gave him a blank stare. "I have received your urgent message and made haste here."

"What message?" the older man asked, clearly puzzled. He lifted his hands to his chin and stroked stroked his beard absently. "I don't remember sending any letter."

"I received your message with this." He pulled out his cellphone showed it to him.

"Ahhh." Gejutel's face brightened. "My phone is currently not in my possession."

"Then who…?"

"Rajak!" an excited voice called from the door. Karias bounded into the room and glided towards him. "Good. Good." He nodded. "You are here."

Rajak turned in his direction and froze as the Blerster Clan Leader approached him and patted his shoulder several times.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Rael entered room, a cloth covering his face and a duster in one hand. "Is there something wrong?"

"Call me clan leader. " He answered automatically. His eye moved from the cellphone to Karias' eager face, comprehension slowly dawning on him.

"I lent my phone to Karias, since he is temporarily employed here." Gejutel confirmed his suspicions.

"Yes, Yes." Karias nodded enthusiastically. "Such amazing technology! It is not even a day, but you are already here! Humans are such ingenious creatures!" He flipped his hair and laughed loudly.

Rajak gazed impassively at the boisterous man, willing himself to show no emotion. "What was it you needed my help with?" he asked.

"It is a tragedy!" Karias moaned. "The school will be holding a dance at the end of the month and it is only now that I was informed. I have nothing to wear!" He sighed and placed a palm to his forehead- the picture of utmost despair on his face.

"I will take my leave now," He bowed to the Landegre clan leader and swiftly strode towards the door.

"Ah, Rajak! Where are you going?" Karias called out to him. He quickly moved to block him from leaving.

"Stand aside."

The other man thought quickly to think of any argument or excuse to make him stay. "I will buy that black apron you wanted!"

"I refuse."

The Kertia Clan Leader swerved around him to the door. His hand was just reaching out to open it when Karias blurted out, "-with matching black gloves!"

Rajak turned slowly, his hand frozen in place. Karias was wearing a knowing smile.

"Fine." He huffed.

Karias beamed at him and directed him back towards the sofa. "I was thinking a navy blue suit would suit my complexion.. Don't you think?... Or would grey be more safe?...Then a silver tie- No. Maybe red?... Then new shoes..cufflinks.. Are you listening to me?.. Rajak...? Rajak…?"

* * *

 

* * *

Rajak and Karias left a while ago, the determined Landegre Clan Leader going with them. Rajak had mentioned in passing about the Lord's curiosity about portable phones, Gejutel quickly made up his mind to buy one for his Master at once.

This left Rael all alone in the house. He took advantage of the lack of bodies in order to clean more thoroughly.

"What is this School Dance..?" he mused to himself. "Why would Karias-nim want to go to such an event with humans?"

There were few Dances in Lukedonia, but he did not concern himself with attending such pointless affairs (Seira always declined his invitations).

_But this Dance at the school…where Seira goes to… with human males… which he doesn't attend…_

Suddenly, a picture of Seira in another man's arms came unbidden into his mind.

*crack*

The glass on the coffee table he was wiping shattered into a million pieces. To his horror, just at that moment, the trio of enhanced walked in through the front door.

The trio had similar looks of horror as they saw the shards of glass on the floor. Funnily enough, they also had the same thought in their heads.  _They only had 1 hour before everyone gets home._

Tao began shouting orders. "Rael, clean up that mess. You two, get that table out of here and dispose of it, the farther away, the better. He took out his laptop and flipped it open, typing furiously at the web browser,his other hand holding the phone to his ear.

* * *

 

* * *

Tao had just finished laying out the new table when Takeo and M-21 came back from throwing out the old one.

"That looks almost exactly like the original one." Takeo observed.

Tao hummed, pleased with the praise. "Let's just hope that nobody notices it, especially the Boss."

Rael fidgeted nervously in the background. He cleared his throat loudly. "I-"

"No need to apologize or thank us." Tao beamed at him.

"W-what!?" he sputtered. "Who said I would do such a thing?!"

"You weren't?" said the hacker. "After all we went through?" M-21 could be seen smirking at his back.

Rael huffed. He was just about to turn his back when he heard the door opening.

"Why are you all standing around here?" Frankenstein addressed them. He crossed to the Kitchen but suddenly halted in his tracks. His eyes narrowed at the coffee table.

"Rael."

*flinch* "Yes?" he gulped.

"You did this…?" Frankenstein gazed fixedly at the furniture.

Rael nodded slightly, his throat closing up on him.

"Good job." Frankenstein smiled. "I don't know what you used, but that table looks good as new."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dedicated to Maya, who asked about Rajak. Good thing too, as I didn't have any idea what else to write. So it kind of grew from there. Follow to see what happens next as events lead up to the School dance! Hihi.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome! I'm not really sure what will happen, actually. I have a bunch of fics I'm still writing, so I haven't finalized anything yet.


End file.
